Talk 'n Play
Talk 'n Play was an American interactive desktop educational toy book reader with a built in microphone and action buttons that was sold from 1983 to 1992 as an entertaining and educational toy manufactured by CBS Toys, Hasbro, and Kiddesigns.http://www.hasbro.com/common/instruct/Talk'nPlayLearningSystem.PDF It appears to work utilizing the two sets of right/left tracts to have the "interactive" mono audio segments. It then also provided a record capability so as a child could ad in their own voice and create interactions with characters on the program. It was invented and Patented by Michael J. Freeman Ph.D. and licensed for use by the Children's Television Workshop (owners of Sesame Street) and the Walt Disney Company, among others (see list below). Similar to adapted 4 channels of educational information (and recordings from the child) to produce interactivity, but the main voices were created and produced by Sesame Street and Disney characters under License. Because the toy contained an integrative book reader, some considered it an early lower tech version of the kindle. Talk'N play would say turn the page now. Story programs were produced by others Talk'N Play had many music programs where children could add in or take out, different instruments as the song is played. Talk'N Play was considered 'way ahead of its time' because it was the first of this genre of educational toys that allowed children to directly interact with famous characters, via Freeman's system. Talk 'N Play also won five awards for excellence in product design. History First manufactured by CBS Toys under the brand name Child Guidance in 1984 as Electronic Talk 'n Play. It was later produced by Hasbro under the brand name Playskool in 1986 as Talk 'n Play. A smaller "portable" unit was also released under the Playskool brand name. Other non related items have been released from Hasbro bearing the mark Talk 'n Play. Book/Cassette tape sets * An Adventure With Mother Goose * Animals and Their Babies * The Reading Robot: A First Reading Program - No. 54620 * Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street? (included with new Talk 'n Play units) * Lovable, Furry Old Grover in Please Don't Push the Red Button * A Silly Sesame Street Story: The Three Little Pigs * Big Bird's Alphabet Book * Let's Play School * Bert and Ernie's Band * The Muppets: Opening Day at Peppermint Park * Fraggle Rock: The Great Fraggle Travel Race * In Search of the Planet Cobalt * Animal Rock Band * Mickey Mouse Circle M for Math * The Computer Apprentice * Cookie Monster Cookies for Sale * The Haunted House Mystery * It's a Hello Kitty World * Alvin and The Chipmunks in Concert * The Amazing Facts Game Show * Goofy's Sports Coaching Tips * The Monster Lover's Club * Puzzles and Games * Blast Off! * Inspector Gadget and the Weather Station Caper * Jokes, Riddles, Gags, and Giggles * Terry the Triceratops Notes Category:Products introduced in 1984 Category:Toy brands Category:1980s toys Category:Hasbro products Category:Educational toys Category:Electronic toys Category:Toys